Regina
by thraxbaby
Summary: Based on the book Carmilla, the young Princess Emma befriends a mysterious girl who was in a carriage crash right outside her castle. Is there more to this girl than meets the eye? And why does she keep dreaming of her? SwanQueen story.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was late in the night, as the stars above sparkled like diamonds, deep in the Enchanted Forest, where a lone castle received a rare visitor. This castle hardly got visitors, as it was miles from any inhabited village. This is where Queen Snow and her King, nicknamed Charming, sent their only daughter for protection, under the supervision of two of their closest friends. These two friends - Mulan and Princess Aurora - were walking under those very stars the night the mysterious visitor arrived. The two were enjoying the clear sky and the warmth of the summer night. It wasn't going to be long before fall crept in, so they took full advantage of the fair weather before it was too late. They were in the middle of their conversation when their ward, Princess Emma, joined them beneath the stars.

"Princess Emma." Mulan greeted. Emma smiled back. When they first arrived at the isolated castle, Mulan took her duty very seriously and hardly let the Princess out. But after three long, dull years, she eased up and they all had free rein to run about the castle and its grounds as they pleased.

"It's such a beautiful night." Emma commented. "I'm going to miss these nights once winter comes."

"Yes," Aurora agreed. "But they will return. They always will." The trio walked about the garden for a bit when Mulan stopped them.

"What is it?" Aurora asked.

"It's unusually quiet, isn't it?" Mulan asked. The other two listened. Usually the crickets chirped their song and owls hooted from the tall trees. Tonight, all was silent but the sound of their own footsteps. Looking to the forest, they saw a fog creep up out of the trees, sitting low on the ground like a ghostly blanket. "Perhaps we should get inside, just to be safe." Mulan suggested. The other two nodded and started to head for the castle when a horse's whinny echoed through the quiet. Looking back, they saw a carriage speeding down the trail connecting the lonely villages. It was clear whoever was inside was of high status, as they were preceded and followed by several horsemen and the carriage itself, even in the moonlight was clearly made for someone like royalty. They came upon the turn just in front of the castle gates and the carriage tipped over in a crash and a great cloud of dust. The trio gasped in unison.

"Stay here." Mulan ordered before running over to check if everyone was okay.

Coal black horses pawed at the dirt, attempting to get up, but failed as they were stuck in their harnesses and still attached to the carriage. Mulan helped to free and calm them and tied them to a tree. They seemed fine, so she moved to the carriage. She forced open the door and was met with a woman.

"Oh, thank you." The woman said.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mulan asked.

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises. But my daughter... help her out, please." The woman moved out of the way to reveal a young woman passed out cold. Mulan helped the woman out of the carriage and climbed in to retrieve the girl.

"Oh, thank you again." the woman said to Mulan. "This may seem a bit forward, but I have a very important meeting that I am already running very late for and I still have such a long distance more to go... Can my daughter take lodging here while she recovers? I shall retrieve her when I am on my way back, which may be in about a couple months yet."

"Of course." Mulan answered. "Your daughter will be in good hands."

"Thank you so much." The horsemen righted the carriage and hooked up the horses once more. The girl's trunk full of clothes was taken out and left with her new hostesses. The woman took off in the carriage and the trio were left with their new guest.

Mulan carried the girl to a guest bedroom beside Emma's and laid the girl in the bed. After a quick examination, all that was found was a minor bump on the head.

"She should wake soon. If she has not by morning, we will have Victor look at her." Mulan answered.

"I'll watch her." Emma volunteered.

"No, Princess. You need your sleep." Aurora said.

"It's fine. If she does not wake by the time I go to bed, you can take over." Emma said. "Just a few hours."

"Very well. Good night, Princess." Mulan said before leaving the room. Aurora followed her, so Emma was left alone with the sleeping girl. Emma pulled up a chair to sit beside the girl and watch for any sign that she will wake. The girl seemed to be about Emma's age with raven hair as black as the night sky and full lips and smooth olive skin. A small scar graced her upper lip and a mole sat just off the corner of her mouth. While some may call them flaws, Emma found they only enhanced her beauty. In fact, Emma could not keep her eyes off the stranger. She was so beautiful. A thought, so sudden and odd, it surprised Emma to even think of it flitted through her mind - what it would be like to kiss those lips. Emma looked around as if she might find someone putting those thoughts into her head. Sure, it was quite lonely in the castle, but never had Emma thought of something like this. She usually imagined meeting a roaming woodsman, or perhaps a ship captain, but never a female stranger.

Speaking of said stranger, the girl's eyes fluttered and she moaned in pain. Emma gasped. She was awake!

"Mother?" the girl mumbled, blinking the dizziness away.

"No, I'm Emma." Emma greeted the girl. "You were in an accident. Your carriage tipped over and crashed. Your mother had to continue on her journey, but she promised to come back for you when she finished her business in another village."

"Oh." The stranger stared at Emma and she was starting to feel a bit nervous.

"Um... so, what's your name?" Emma asked.

"Regina." Regina stared up at her hostess. Her golden blonde hair and emerald eyes reminded her of someone... someone she knew a very long time ago.

"Regina." Emma echoed under her breath, not realizing she'd said it out loud. Even her name was beautiful.

"Where am I?" Regina asked.

"In my castle. We're deep in the forest and we don't get many visitors. Ever. But I hope you like it here." Emma bit her lip. She really hoped that didn't come out as creepy. Regina nodded, still staring at Emma.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Do you need anything? Food? Water? Are you in pain? We could get Victor in here if you need medicine." Regina's lips turned up at the edges from Emma's rambling. Yes, so much like... Regina shook her head, both at the thought and Emma's questions.

"I'm fine." she answered.

"Okay. If you need anything at all, just tell Mulan or Aurora, or even me. My bedroom's just next door, to the right. I'm kind of a heavy sleeper, so you might need to speak up or jump on the bed to wake me but..." Regina smiled and bit her lip. The gesture made Emma's brain turn to mush. What was she talking about again? God, this girl was gorgeous!

"Umm... I- I guess I'll just let you rest. I... uh... g-goodnight." Emma backed away and nearly crashed into the wall before leaving the girl alone. Emma's heart was pounding and she had butterflies in her stomach and was mentally kicking herself because she probably looked like an idiot to the girl. _Some princess I am!_ she thought. Crawling into her own bed, she snuggled under her sheets and the excitement of the night weighted her eye lids and she instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Once the Princess was in her own dream world, she had a dream - one she'd already had long ago, but seeing the stranger that night brought the memory back. She was sitting up in bed, something having woke her from her dream-sleep. A girl her age with dark flowing hair stood by her bed. The girl crawled into her bed and sat over her. Emma's nightgown was pulled down by the neck to expose her upper body to the girl. The girl began to kiss her, then moved down to lightly bite at her neck, then kiss down to her breasts. The girl sucked at the side of her left breast, leaving a purple mark. The action sent a curious feeling to wash over her, just as all the candles in her room flickered to life on their own. The girl sat up and Emma recognized the face of her lover. Regina's dark eyes glittered in the candlelight and her ruby red lips curled up into a coy smirk.

Curiously, Regina got up off the bed and began to walk away. Emma watched as she dropped to the floor to scurry under the bed. Emma wanted more of her wonderful lips and followed. Taking a candle, Emma dropped to the floor herself. Peering under the bed, she was only met with the amber eyes of a black cat.

Emma gasped as she was pulled from her dream. Her maids had yet to draw her curtains, so it had to be about sunrise now as she guessed from the soft light peeking from beneath the curtains. That dream had felt so real. Taking a moment to see if it somehow _had_ been real, Emma untied her nightgown and peered inside. No mark on her breast, but there was a notable wetness in her underwear. She knew of sex and was taught of the things that may happen, such as dreaming of being with men and her body's responses to said dreams, but it had never been so intense as this dream had been. Emma wondered if being with a woman was like being with a man? Not that she ever had experience with either. She hardly even had experience in _talking_ to a boy. She was promised a ball and a chance to mingle with people her own age on her eighteenth birthday, but it had been cancelled due to a looming threat on her family's kingdom. This upcoming birthday was promised that delayed ball and Emma was hoping with all her heart that this one wouldn't be cancelled. She wanted to find her true love as her parents had when they were her age.

A knock at her door shook her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." she called out. Aurora popped a surprised head in.

"Emma! You're awake early for once!" A maid walked past Aurora and began to do her duties: drawing the curtains back to let light in and pulling out a dress for Emma to wear for the day.

"Yeah. I had a... weird dream." Emma said. _A weird dream I wouldn't mind having again..._

"Oh. Well, our visitor has woken up and I think it'd be good for you to show her around the castle." Aurora suggested.

"Yeah. I will." Emma said. Seeing no reason to stay in bed any longer, Emma dressed and washed her face and went down to eat her breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen, Emma froze in place when Regina looked her way. Dressed in a white gown sprinkled with diamonds, she looked like an angel straight from Heaven. Then those lips curled up into a smile and Emma swore she was back in her dream again. Seeing everyone was staring at Emma's strange reaction, Emma made it to her spot at the table, which happened to be next to Regina, and stuffed her mouth with food to keep from saying something stupid. Unfortunately, breakfast didn't last forever and Emma eventually had to say something.

"So, Regina... Would- would you like a tour of the castle?" Emma asked.

"I would love that, thank you." Regina answered with a smile that released the butterflies in Emma's stomach again. Emma nodded, unable to say anything more and the two of them stood and began their tour. As they walked the halls, Emma couldn't stop thinking about her dream. She realized that she'd had it before. Once when she was very young. Thinking back, she realized it was an odd dream for a child to have, but she didn't understand the nature of the dream back then. When she woke up from it the first time, she'd cried to her father that there was a girl under her bed. Being a good father, he looked under there with her to prove there was no one there. Realizing it was just a dream, she'd forgotten all about it. Until now. Now, when the literal girl of her dreams was walking right beside her. The curiosity was getting too much and Emma just had to say someting.

"Regina? Have we met before?" Emma asked. Regina paused and looked at Emma. She seemed to search for something in her eyes but seemed disappointed.

"I don't think so. I am from a kingdom miles from here and I haven't been anywhere close to this place in my entire life." Regina answered and continued walking.

"Are you sure? Because I think... I think I've dreamt of you before." Regina paused again and looked to the princess.

"Now that you mention it, you do look familiar. I believe I've dreamt of you, too."

"Really?" Emma asked in a slightly overly-hopeful voice.

"Yes... There was a girl - you - and she was crying. So I sat in her bed with her to calm her down." Regina replied.

"And?" Emma asked.

"I heard my mother coming, so I hid under the bed. Then I woke up." Regina answered.

"Oh." Emma said.

"What, was your dream different?" Regina asked. Emma blushed.

"Uh, no. That's... that's what happened." She gulped.

"Well, I'm glad to finally meet you again." Regina smiled. She looped her arm around Emma's as if they were old friends and they continued their tour. Emma showed her the ball room and told her of her future birthday ball, the library where Emma showed Regina all her favorie books, and the kitchen where they snuck some sweets when the cook wasn't looking. Occasionally, Emma would catch Regina looking intently at her, which made the butterflies return. Emma had to keep herself from sneaking peeks herself or risk stuttering or saying something stupid. Or rambling. Or any of Emma's usual quirks. She really wanted to impress this girl, though she wasn't sure why. They seemed to be getting along well enough. But this girl seemed different than any other friends Emma's had in the past. There was something else there, though it would take time to figure out what exactly that was.

"Would you like to go out on the grounds?" Emma asked.

"Yes, please." Regina answered politely. The two girls departed for the outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emma's dream-self was locked in her room. That is, the door to her room had vanished. She stood in the center of the room, searching for a way out. A chilling breeze wafted through the window and Emma soon felt the familiar warm lips of Regina placing kisses along her neck. Regina's hands roamed to places Emma herself hardly touched. Every kiss set her skin on fire. Emma was then pushed onto the bed, where Regina marked her breast again.

"Oh, Anna." She whispered against her purpled flesh. "I love you."

"Regina... I- We could get caught." Emma replied in a voice that both was and was not her own.

"I'll gladly suffer a thousand years of punishment for one night with you, my dear." Regina smiled and kissed Emma on her lips before moving lower.

"Emma?" Emma nearly didn't recognize the sound of her own name being called as she desperately tried to stay in the dream. But the image of Regina kissing down her naked body melted away to the light of day and to the image of Regina sitting next to her in the garden.

"Have a nice nap?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Sorry. It's just I didn't sleep much last night." Emma sat up from the blanket they had spread out on the grass.

"It's alright. You look very peaceful when you sleep." Regina said. "But I think I would like to return to the castle."

"Of course." Emma agreed. The girls retreated to the comfort of the castle, where they sat on Emma's bed and looked through various books taken from the library. One such book was a boring old tome filled with various portraits of kings and queens long passed. Somewhere around the middle of the book, there was a small portrait of a young woman with golden hair and emerald eyes.

"Hey, look! She looks just like me!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yes, she does." Regina commented.

"I wonder what her name was?" Emma searched the page for any indication of the girl's name, but all it reffered to her as was "King Fabian's daughter." There was no other mention of her in the book. "Hmph. Well, maybe I could show my parents when they return? Maybe they'll know who she was."

"Your parents?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. I haven't seen them in a couple of years, but when my birthday comes around, they promised to throw me a wonderful ball so I can meet people my own age." Emma explained.

"How long have you been here?" Regina asked.

"Since I was five, I think? There was a sickness that began to pass through our kingdom, where people would have visions of dark creatures and then they'd waste away and die. My parents wanted to protect me from the sickness, so they sent me here with Mulan and Aurora to protect me." Emma said. "But these past three years, there was another threat keeping them there and me here." Regina bit her lip and frowned.

"But it's alright." Emma continued. "Mulan and Aurora are like family. And now I have you as a friend. At least for a while."

"Then I guess we should make every moment special." Regina said. And they did. They were nearly inseperable for the rest of the week. Emma showed her all her favorite places and they talked of every subject under the sun. But Emma quickly learned of a few things about Regina. Like how she quickly became tired after a short walk, and how she became defensive if Emma asked about where she came from. Despite these things, Regina quickly became Emma's best friend.

With this new friendship came a big secret. One night, while the girls sat in Emma's room, reading some fairytales, Regina got to a part were a princess refused to marry a prince.

"She loves Lady Adelaide." Regina commented.

"What?" Emma spoke up.

"Isn't it obvious? Why else would she not want to marry the prince? She's in love with Lady Adelaide. Do... do you think that's weird?" Regina looked to Emma.

"I... no. No, it's fine." Emma answered.

"I was in love with a girl once." Regina admitted.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yes. She was the most beautiful, kind-hearted girl I'd ever met." Regina said, with a far-away look in her eye.

"Where is she now?" Emma's heart had dropped when she found Regina was in love with someone else.

"She's dead. From that sickness you mentioned before." Regina answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Emma said.

"And the worst part of it all is that you remind me so much of her." Regina said, scooting closer to Emma. "Same hair, same eyes, same penchant for rambling when you're nervous..." Regina laughed at Emma's blush. "And sometimes, seeing you... I don't know if I want to cry, or kiss you." Regina was now an inch away, her breath puffing in Emma's face.

"I... I'd prefer the kiss." Emma whispered. Regina's lips met Emma's and her heart swelled. She didn't really know what she was doing, but she mimicked Regina's movements. A hand went up into golden curls and deepened the kiss. Emma was on Cloud 9 with Regina's lips on hers. It felt like coming home, like she belonged. It was like everything in the universe was absolutely perfect. Then, Regina stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked.

"No... I just... I'm sorry." Regina looked away.

"Regina, it's fine. Better than fine. I know I'm not your dead girlfriend, but I'd really like if this could happen again." Emma said. Regina smiled.

"So would I."

"I have something for you, Emma." Emma and Regina had been walking hand-in-hand through the gardens around sunset. Regina pulled something out of her pocket and presented it to Emma. It was a red stone cut into a tear drop shape hanging from a silver chain.

"It's beautiful." Emma commented.

"It's enchanted. Never take it off, ever. It'll protect you." Regina said as she hooked the necklace around her girlfriend's neck.

"Protect me from what?" Emma asked.

"Everything." Regina said. She wouldn't elaborate, so Emma left it alone. Instead, she admired her gift. She kissed Regina on the lips and Regina happily returned it.

Emma and Regina sat in the carriage, travelling alone to the nearest village. Emma had convinced her guardians it was in Regina's best interest to make her feel welcome by purchasing some things to help make Regina's room more personal. Mulan told them to be extra careful and gave them a bit of money to spend. Emma and Regina ran straight to the stables to depart immediately.

So, there they were, on the road to the village. Regina drove, considering she had more experience with horses. Emma sat beside her, playing with the ends of Regina's hair.

"What do you want to get from the village?" Emma asked.

"Not sure. I suppose I'll see what they have when we get there." Regina answered.

It was a good two hours before they made it to the village. Emma had noticed it had expanded since she last visited and was closer to a small town than a village. The two of them stopped by a little cafe first, feasting on tea and bite-sized pastries with strawberry jam. When their lunch was done, they walked down the street to check out the different shops. Both Emma and Regina got a new dress - Regina's in light blue and Emma's in a silvery white. With their new purcheses wrapped and under their arm, they hit the next shop.

One of the shops Emma insisted they check out was a simple shop with clocks and toys in the window. The inside smelled of sawdust and the sound of at least fifty clocks ticking in unison sounded throughout the workshop.

"Gepetto?" Emma called out.

"Emma? Is that you?" An old man asked from behind a counter.

"Gepetto!" Emma ran to the old man and enveloped him into a hug. "How's Pinnocchio?"

"Off traveling, still." He answered. "I pray for a son for years and the second he's old enough, he's gone!" His fake exasperation in his voice brought a smile to Emma's face.

"Oh! Gepetto, I want you to meet my friend, Regina." Emma introduced her friend. "Regina, this is Gepetto. He's a friend of my mother's. His son and I were friends as kids."

"It's nice to meet you, Gepetto. Did you make all these?" Regina asked, looking around.

"Yes. I've been woodworking for the last 30 years." Gepetto said.

"He made the grandfather clock in the dining hall." Emma said. "And the little figures on my dresser."

"I made all Emma's toys during her childhood. But I think she enjoyed playing with Pinocchio's toys, rather than her own." Gepetto laughed.

"Oh? And why is that?" Regina asked.

"I used to want to be a knight. I wanted to run and play with all the other boys, rather than sit still and be Mommy's little princess." Emma said, her face turning pink.

"What changed?" Regina asked.

"Nothing." Emma smiled slyly. "Mulan's been giving me lessons." Regina and Gepetto laughed.

Emma and Gepetto continued their conversation, while Regina walked around the shop. She admired all the different clocks and toys when she came upon a figure of a horse. It held one leg up, like it was frozen in the middle of a trot. The stain gave it a beautiful chestnut color and little strokes of white paint made it look exactly like her childhood horse. She picked it up off the shelf and brought it over to Gepetto.

"I think I would like this." Regina said. Regina paid for the horse and Emma finished her conversation.

"Make sure Pinnocchio makes it home in time for my birthday!" Emma waved goodbye.

"I'm sure he wouldn't miss it for the world." Gepetto assured her.

The two young women walked around the town, making random purchases when Regina suddenly grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her down a random alley.

"Where are we-" Emma started, but was quickly silenced by Regina. Regina led her down a side street, through a church, and three separate taverns. They made it back to the stables, where their carriage was waiting. They unloaded their purchases inside and Regina took the reins. With a flick of the reins, they were off, faster than they probably should.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Emma asked.

"We were being followed." Regina answered. Emma looked behind her and saw nothing but the shrinking town. Regina didn't slow until they were far into the forest.

"Why would we be followed?" Emma asked as soon as Regina's posture looked less tense.

"Two young wealthy-looking women walking around unattended? Emma, we're a walking target for all manner of thieves and other criminals." Regina answered.

"Oh. Right." Emma realized.

"Really, dear. If you want to be a knight, you need to be more attentive." Regina said in a mildly flirtatious tone.

"Do you really think I could become a knight?" Emma asked.

"From what I can tell, you need a lot more work, but yes. I think you can become whatever you set your mind to." Regina said.

"Really? I used to believe that, but after my parents failed to have another child, I realized it would be up to me to lead my kingdom. Whatever happened, I would become a Queen, not a knight." Regina reached over and held Emma's hand, entwining their fingers.

"I believe in you." Regina said. Emma kissed Regina's cheek and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Emma woke from her sleep, unsure what was happening. Voices. Voices and sobbing. From next door. Was Regina okay? Emma slipped from her bed and made it to Regina's bedroom door. She was about to knock when her curiosity took over and she looked through the keyhole instead. Regina stood before the large mirror in her room, pleading with a woman's image that stood in place of Regina's reflection.

"Please, mother. Can't I skip this one girl? I'll kill any other fat, rich old man you want me to, but can't I please leave this one alone?" Regina cried.

"Absolutely not!" The woman scolded. "I've told you a million times, dear: love is weakness. If you dare show weakness for this girl, I'll go there myself and kill her. You remember the last one you fell in love with? Have you not learned?"

"Mother, please." Regina begged. "You have all the riches in the world. Killing her won't make a dent on your life. We'll get someone else. Please!"

"Regina Maria Mills, you will drain every last drop from that girl or so help me, I will go over there and slaughter everyone in that castle and have you watch as I disembowel that stupid little blonde. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mother." Regina said with a slump of her shoulders. Emma backed up from the door. _Regina's here to kill me?_ she thought. Suddenly, it felt as if her heart split in two. She ran down the hall, passing her room and running to her parents' room. There, she wrapped herself up in their blankets. It smelled like them and she could almost imagine herself as a little girl again, sleeping between them after having a nightmare. She was scared and anxious and wanted her parents.

Why did she have to fall for Regina? Why couldn't her carriage have just rode past? They never would have met and Emma wouldn't be feeling like this. But did Regina love her? She was begging the woman - her mother? - if she could just leave Emma alone. Would Regina listen? Or would Emma be counting her days?

"Emma?" Emma sat up and saw Regina standing in the doorway. She saw Emma's tear-stained face. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Emma asked.

"No." Regina entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Emma, I need to tell you something. Well, everything. When I'm done, then you can decide whether you want to be with me anymore or not.

"My mother and I... we're not as young as we look. My mother put a spell on us to stay young, but all magic comes with a price. To stay young, we need to drain the life force out of people. Our usual routine is that mother sets me up to marry some rich man, usually a king, and we eventually drain him, then move on. Sometimes, we merely drain a few peasants along the way, between destinations.

"One day, there was a masquerade ball being held by a Prince. Mother wanted me to marry him, but at the ball, I met someone else. Her name was Anna. I swear, she looked exactly like you. Most days I am sure you're her, reincarnated. Anyway, we met and I was instantly in love. She was the Prince's sister. While mother attempted to push me towards the Prince, I visited Anna at night. When Mother found out about our love, she warned me to stay away, but I couldn't.

"One night, I snuck into Anna's room only to find her gutted in her bed. There was blood everywhere. I knew it was Mother's fault, so I confronted her. She said that was merely a warning, and to learn fast that 'love is weakness.' For the longest time, I almost began to believe her. Until I met you. Now, I'm willing to go against her, to finally stand up for myself. I want to have love. Even if it makes me weak."

"Regina..." Emma placed her hand over Regina's. "Your mother won't hurt us."

"That's what your necklace is for. As long as you wear that, my mother can't hurt you." Emma launched at Regina, wrapping her arms around her. Regina jumped a little at the sudden gesture, but began peppering kisses to Emma's cheek. Emma hadn't wanted to leave, so the two of them snuggled under the blanket, tangled together. This is where, after a panicked search of the castle when the maids found the girls' rooms empty, Mulan and Aurora had found them in the morning.

"Do you think they're lovers?" Aurora had asked Mulan

"I think that's up to them to tell if it's true." Mulan answered. "You know Emma. If it's important to her, she'll say something. We just need to give it time." Mulan looked to her companion.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Aurora took one last look at the girls curled up in each other's arms.

"Come, let's let them rest a while longer. We'll wake them once breakfast is ready." Mulan said and they tip-toed out of the room. The two guardians walked down the halls together in silence until Aurora finally spoke up.

"Mulan, there is something I have to tell you." she said.

"What is it?" Mulan asked. Aurora paused and looked down.

"I'm pregnant." Mulan stared at her companion, surprised at the news.

"That's... that's great!" Mulan smiled, though there seemed to be an ache within her chest. "Phillip will be so happy."

"That's the thing... I haven't heard from him for a long time. I wrote to him the second I found out, but it's been three months and he hasn't replied." Aurora's eyes watered. "What if something happened to him? Or... what if he doesn't want the baby?"

"He'd be a fool not to want the baby. Perhaps he is just busy? Or the letter could have been intercepted. He is fighting a war, after all. Their enemy perhaps thought he would be speaking of war strategies and instead found a letter filled with happiness and promises to return as soon as he can." Mulan comforted her friend.

"I hope so." Aurora said. "But I was wondering, I... well, could you be its godmother?"

"I would be honored." Mulan smiled.

Emma was slowly becoming aware of the feel of fingers combing through her hair and the steady thumping of a heart beneath her head. Opening her eyes, Emma realized she had been resting on Regina's chest and the girl had her arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning." Regina said. Emma smiled. It was nice waking up like this, with someone next to her.

"Good morning." Emma replied before nuzzling into the girl's chest.

"Breakfast is probably halfway over by now. We should get up." Regina said.

"But I had such a good dream. It involved a lot of kissing and... other stuff..." Emma said sleepily.

"Very naughty other stuff, considering you stuck your tongue out at some point in the night." Regina teased. Emma sat up quickly and stared at Regina in shock.

"I did not!" Emma said, more convincing herself than Regina.

"You did." Regina winked before getting out of bed. "Get dressed. I'll meet you at breakfast." Regina stopped at the door and looked back at the girl still in bed. "And then you can tell me more of that dream of yours." Emma blushed as she watched Regina exit the room with a little more sway to her hips than usual. She was teasing her, Emma knew, but Emma gladly took the bait and scrambled out of bed after her.

Emma rushed into her room and saw a dress waiting for her on her bed. It was light blue and, though it complimented her blonde hair, it seemed so... innocent. In fact, all her dresses made her look so childish. She dreaded to look childish around Regina, especially today. There was a charge in the air, like something exciting was going to happen. Something good. She searched through her wardrobe and found an emerald green dress. She held it up in front of her mirror and liked the way it looked on her. It made her look... sophisticated, aluring. Emma changed into the dress and ran downstairs to dine with Regina.

Breakfast was filled with nervous glances and feather-soft fleeting touches. After their late meal, Emma asked if she and Regina could go spend the day by the lake. Permission was granted and a blanket and picnic were packed and the girls walked the short walk to the large lake spanning to the west of the castle. The blanket was laid out on the sandy shore with the picnic basket weighing it down. Regina looked out at the calmness of the lake and sighed. How she wished she could stay here with Emma. Mulan and Aurora easily got along with her, despite her being a near stranger to them and Emma... lovely Emma. She wanted to wake up every morning with her by her side.

Meanwhile, Emma had stripped out of her dress and stood only in her slip and began to wade in the water.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"I'm going to go swimming." Emma said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No! It's... much too chilly. You'll get sick." Regina insisted. "Besides, you'll get your slip wet and that material shouldn't get wet, anyway." Emma felt there was something else bothering Regina, and insisted it wasn't even cold, but she agreed with her anyway. Regina looked back out at the lake, lost in thought, when a flash of white and a splash pulled her back out of her mind. Looking back, she saw Emma's slip on top of her dress on the blanket and turning back to the lake, she saw the head and naked shoulders of Emma sticking out of the water.

"Join me! The water's nice and warm!" Emma called to Regina.

"That's probably because you peed in it!" Regina retorted. "I wouldn't put it past you to do it."

"It's a big lake. You'd never know if I did." Emma said. "But I promise I won't! Just join me! Live a little, Gina!" Regina stared at Emma. No one had ever called her that, except... Purple smoke enveloped Regina and the next second, she surfaced from the water a foot in front of Emma, as naked as the day she was born.

Emma's first reaction was of shock, then intrigue.

"Wow." Emma smiled.

"Sorry. I forgot I've never done magic around you." Regina apologized.

"No, it's fine. I wish I could do that." Emma answered.

"Be careful what you wish for." Regina said, suddenly serious. "As I've told you once before, all magic comes with a price. Sometimes that price is more than you're willing to pay." Emma took note of the short lesson and nodded her understanding. Now determined to shift the mood, Emma grabbed Regina's hand.

"Follow me, there's something I want to show you." The girls swam through the lake until Emma stopped her.

"Now hold your breath and look straight ahead while underwater. You'll know when you see it." The girls sucked in a breath and descended into the lake. The sun's rays illuminated a rotting galley ship sitting on the lake bottom. The two marveled at the sight until their lungs burned for new air. They surfaced and Emma began telling how she found it.

"I was maybe nine years old when I found it. I asked my parents about it and my father told me that when my great-grandfather was in power, pirates snuck in through the channel into this lake to ransack our castle. My great-grandfather saw them coming and had all his archers shoot them down in a shower of flaming arrows. One archer got a lucky shot and hit the powder magazine and blew the bottom of the ship out, causing them to sink and drown. And it's said they were carrying treasure, but no one was ever able to check.

"I can do it." Regina said.

"What?" Emma looked to Regina.

"It's a simple spell, I've done it before. We could stay underwater for as long as we like and look for the treasure." Regina took the grin on Emma's face as a go-ahead and waved her hands. Emma's legs tingled and fused together into a shimmering fish's tail. Emma gasped at her new body part.

"I'm like a mermaid! Is it weird to say this was my dream at five years old?" Regina smiled at her.

"Let's go." The two girls dove down into the water and Emma was mesmerized at the sight of Regina - long black hair flowing behind her, fish tail glittering like rubies, the move of her body as she swam though the water. Emma herself started to lag behind, not used to this type of body. She was moving more like a fish flopping on dry land and when Regina looked behind her, she couldn't help but giggle. She took Emma's hand and helped her to move batter.

"Your fin will be like an extension of your feet. Move it to propel you forward. And roll your hips a little more, like you're becoming the waves in an ocean." Regina's tips helped and in no time, they made it to the ship. The masts had fallen long ago, but the hull was mainly intact. A large hole on the main deck allowed the girls to swim right in without disturbing anything. Regina created a glowing ball of light to illuminate their path as they swam through the ship. Plenty of fish had taken residence in the ship and were none too pleased at their homes being intruded upon. A family of bass brushed past them in their attempt to stay away from the intruders. They floated through the ship, scanning their surroundings for any sign of treasure. Every so often, Regina would wave her hand and the sludge covering nearly every surface would be cleaned away, only to reveal that whatever they'd thought was treasure was nothing more than some old ship part.

It was in what was the captain's quarters that they made their most interesting discovery. A wooden box sat upon a desk. But this box was very unusual. For one thing, it looked as if it were brand new, as if it hadn't been sitting at the bottom of a lake for who knows how long. Second, the box was sending out a soft thumping, like a rhythmic heartbeat. The box was ornately decorated, with a glowing ruby red heart on the top.

Regina couldn't believe what she was seeing. Could this be? A memory suddenly flashed in her mind, of when she was so much younger. Her mother's late-night meetings with a strange man, his eerie eyes looking right through her, even when she was peeking in through the keyhole. He always knew she was there. He knew everything. Then her mother lecturing her on how love is weakness, while carrying that box everywhere. The box that contained her heart, and with it, her love. Suddenly her only "love" was power. Power over royals, power over their lives, even power over her own daughter.

"Regina?" Emma called out, concerned why her friend suddenly froze up. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Let's go. I'm feeling tired." The two girls swam out of the ship. Regina was miles ahead of Emma, desperate to get on dry land. When they surfaced, the mermaid tails vanished, leaving behind their normal legs. But an effect of the spell made Emma wobble a little, as her knees felt like jelly.

"Careful," Regina said as she caught Emma before she completely collapsed. But their naked state was remembered and they both blushed. Emma couldn't help but look at Regina's beautiful skin. It was odd seeing another girl like this. Regina was definitely curvier and a tad shorter than Emma, though her breasts were a little smaller. Emma always had a straighter figure, though she still had a bit of curve. Regina cleared her throat and the two parted. Emma plopped down on the blanket and began to dress.

"Let us bring this lunch to your room and sit in front of the fire. I'm feeling a bit chilled." Regina said, already having magicked her clothing back on. Emma hurriedly pulled her clothes back on and followed Regina back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

In the room, Regina magically lit the fire, while Emma spread the blanket out in front of the fireplace. The food was laid out and they sat down side-by-side and ate. Well, Emma ate. Regina just stared into the fire, lost in her thoughts. Emma nudged her and Regina blinked the thoughts away. Emma patted her lap and told Regina to relax. Regina laid her head down on Emma's lap and Emma began to feed her chocolate-covered strawberries. It was so sensual watching Regina's full lips wrap around the strawberry, her perfect white teeth take a bite, and her pink tongue lick away the juice. And by the way her eyes sparkled, Regina was definitely doing it on purpose.

Their eyes locked and a fire sparked inside them. Regina took a strawberry and raised it to Emmas lips. Emma took a bite, though not as sultry as Regina had been. Chocolate was smeared on her lips and a bit of juice ran down her chin. Suddenly, Regina was up and not an inch from Emma's face. She licked up the dripping juice and began to suck off the chocolate from Emma's lips. This evolved into the two of them making out, enjoying the taste of chocolate and strawberries between them. Regina's hands wandered down between them and began to unlace the front of Emma's dress. Emma's breath hitched and she felt her dress pool around her hips. Regina's lips moved lower, down Emma's neck, where she gently nipped at her skin.

Emma's heart pounded in her chest as Regina kissed her way down. Regina pushed Emma down onto her back and kissed every mole and freckle on Emma's body until she reached her waist. Regina sent Emma a questioning look, silently asking if she wanted to go further. Emma nodded and, upon the confirmation, Regina poofed their clothes away.

"You look absolutely stunning, my dear." Regina smirked. Emma blushed.

"And you're gorgeous." Emma said as her eyes raked down Regina's body.

"So this is your first time?" Regina asked. Emma nodded, looking away in embarrassment. Regina used her index finger to turn Emma's face forward, so they could see eye-to-eye. "Then let me show you how it's done." Their lips connected, the kiss full of passion and love. Emma wiggled underneith Regina, unsure of what to do, yet completely enthusiastic and wanting to participate in their activities. Regina straddled Emma's hips and began to grind against her. Regina's head fell back as she enjoyed the feeling of Emma under her before focusing and attaching her mouth to Emma's breasts. She sucked her nipples into hard nubs - not that they needed much help.

Emma sighed at the sensations Regina's mouth created. And feeling the wetness from Regina made her own flow much more freely. Regina marked the side of her breast, just like in the first dream she had of her, and moved lower until her face was level with Emma's core. Regina inhaled before placing a kiss right on her mound. She pulled back a bit to pull Emma's knees apart, then settled between them. She used her left hand to part Emma's labia and swiped her tongue up Emma's wetness. Regina's face scrunched up and for a second, Emma thought there was something wrong with her, but Regina pulled a hair from her mouth. She waved a hand and Emma's privates were hairless as it was before she hit puberty.

"It'll grow back. It just gets in the way sometimes." Regina explained. Regina went down on her once again and circled Emma's clit with her tongue, and at the same time, she fingered Emma's entrance, spreading her wetness. She slowly slid a finger inside Emma, causing the girl to moan.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked, making sure Emma wasn't uncomfortable.

"Yes. Keep going." Emma shifted her hips, showing she wanted more. Regina obliged and started moving her finger in and out of Emma's entrance. Emma began to moan louder and got wetter. When Regina felt Emma was ready, she added another finger. That, with the addition of Regina sucking on Emma's clit, caused the girl to pant and moan and undulate her hips. Regina smirked and went faster, sucked harder, and made Emma come.

"Regina!" Emma cried. Regina hushed her cries with a kiss on the lips, allowing Emma to taste an even newer taste. Regina slowed her hand and allowed Emma to come down from her high. Emma smiled and giggled. She ran a hand through Regina's hair.

"I want to do that to you. I wanna make you feel good." Emma said. She traded places with Regina and hovered over her lover. She seemed hesitant, as if she didn't know what to do first.

"Do what feels natural." Regina guided. "Not what you think you have to." Emma nodded and lowered her mouth to Regina's nipples. Regina hummed her aproval. Emma gave her attention to her breasts until both nipples were rock hard and had little love bites around them. Emma hesitated again and Regina stepped in with another hint.

"Do you know what I like the most?" Regina asked. "Put your right knee here." Regina patted the space by her left hip, then lifted her right leg up, so her core was open to Emma's sight. "and your left leg here." Regina pointed to the spot by her right hip. This brought their cores together. Regina draped her leg on Emma's shoulder and instructed her to start grinding her hips against hers. Emma did so, slow at first, but upon finding her courage and a good rhythm, she sped up. Regina panted and moaned her praise at how well Emma was doing, whch made Emma grind harder.

"Oh... Oh, Emma... don't stop..." Regina bucked her hips as well, increasing the sweet friction Emma was creating between their hot, sweating bodies. Regina, absolutely more vocal than Emma had been, aroused Emma once more and soon, they were both riding out their orgasms together. They rocked against each other, until Emma felt absolutely wiped out and practically collapsed against Regina. Regina moved her leg to prevent an awkward position and held Emma close. Their breathing slowly returned to normal and Emma looked Regina in the eye.

"Emma, you know what this means, now, correct?"

"What?" Emma frowned, afraid it might be something bad.

"You are mine, you shall be mine, you and I are one forever. No one shall ever take you away from me. Not again."

Emma's and Regina's relationship strengthened immensely since their first time together. One was never once seen without the other, and as the September nights cooled and left a chill throughout the castle, they spent every night keeping the other warm. Emma loved the feel of Regina wrapped around her, creating friction between them, sometimes even in sleep. Emma's dreams continued; they were all about Emma/Anna making love with Regina. All, except one.

Emma hid in a wardrobe, heart pounding and breath held as some unknown predator ransacked her room for valuables. _Where's Regina?! I need Regina!_ In a rush, the wardrobe doors were flung open and a leering smile crossed the burglar's face.

"Found you, love." Emma launched her fist forward and hit the man in the face. Not expecting her to fight back, the man stumbled backwards and cried out in pain. Emma rushed out of the wardrobe and down the hall. She could hear men in other rooms, taking everything of value they could hold. Emma heard the man in her room thundering after her. Emma grabbed a sword from the armor stand beside her and swung blindly. The man screamed in pain and Emma ran, not wanting to see whatever wound she had inflicted.

Emma ran to Regina's door and pounded on it when it didn't open.

"Regina! Regina!"

"Emma!" Emma opened her eyes, panting and trying to remember where she was. She recognized the pink canopy of her bed, Regina's warm and caring eyes, and the sweet feel of skin on skin.

"Was it a nightmare?" Regina asked.

"People were stealing everything of value from our castle, and one tried to get me, but I hurt him, and I couldn't find you. You were gone and I couldn't find you." Regina held Emma close and ran her fingers through blonde hair.

"It's alright, dear. I'm never leaving you. It was just a dream." Regina said.

"I don't think they are." Emma voiced.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"I… I think I might be seeing Anna's memories." Regina's hand stilled and from her spot on Regina's chest, Emma heard her love's heart speed up.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, pulling away a bit to look Emma in the eyes.

"I've been having so many dreams about us, yet, I'm not me. I've been thinking that maybe… maybe I _am_ Anna."

"But that's impossible. Anna died _decades_ before you were even born." Regina said.

"I know, but maybe Fate gave us a second chance to be together?" Regina looked into Emma's eyes, so bright and always full of love and hope.

"Emma…" Regina started, but had no idea what to say. Emma couldn't be Anna reincarnated. The looks could simply be because they came from the same lineage. Regina vaguely remembered a cousin who looked quite similar to herself. If she remembered correctly, Anna was Emma's Great Aunt, the youngest of three children and sister to the late King Leopold. For some reason, her mother always attacked this bloodline, picking them off until now, where Emma and her parents are the last. Perhaps with a little research, she could figure out why?

"Emma, you are _not_ Anna." Regina said.

"If not, then perhaps she's trying to tell me something?" Emma suggested. "If I could just have better control over my dreams, maybe I can figure it out?"

"I-" Regina was still speechless. "Emma..."

"I know how this sounds, Regina, but it's worth a shot." Emma looked into Regina's eyes, looking so hopeful.

"We'll see what we can do." Regina said, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck. "But now I think we have something more important to work on." Emma leaned her head closer, but became sad when Regina stepped away.

"You said you wanted to be a knight. Now is the best time to practice more. If we are going to stop my mother, we'll need every bit of help we can get." Regina said.

"You're right. I'll ask Mulan about it after breakfast." Emma said. She settled back down on the bed, but was unable to go back to sleep.

"We still have an hour before Aurora comes to wake us up." Regina said, nuzzling into Emma's neck. Emma smiled and latched her mouth onto Regina's.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Regina stood with Aurora by the sidelines as Emma and Mulan sparred. Emma had convinced her guardian to allow her to learn to fight, to have official lessons to defend herself. Most likely, Cora would be able to brush off any physical attacks made on her, but it would help Emma in the long run.

For now, Mulan was going easy on Emma, showing her moves and correcting her posture and technique. For once, Emma was in a sleeveless shirt and riding pants. If Regina had her way, she would have Emma wear that all the time. Those pants did wonders for her legs, not to mention her delectible ass... Watching her muscles flex as she wielded her sword absolutely soaked Regina's panties. How on earth could anyone believe women had to be nothing but soft, fragile creatures? They'd have to be insane. Emma looked fierce and strong and absolutely gorgeous. Regina felt she could watch this all day, unfortunately, Emma couldn't keep it up for too long. Emma stumbled and fell and Mulan decided to call it a day. She helped Emma up as Regina ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. I'm just exhausted, though. I don't think I can make it up to my room. Everything hurts." Emma pouted.

"Allow me to assist, dear." With a quick wave of her hands, they were both in Emma's room. Emma flopped face-down onto her bed. "Why don't I draw you a hot bath?"

"Thank you!" Emma groaned, her voice muffled from being buried in her pillow. Regina wasn't gone long before Emma felt warm hands begin to strip her down to nothing. If Emma hadn't felt like she got pummeled by a troll, she would definitely have returned the favor. Regina pulled Emma up to remove her shirt and helped Emma into the tub. Emma moaned in delight at the feel of the hot water soaking her sore muscles.

"Does that feel good?" Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"Just one thing missing." she said.

"What is that?" Regina asked, trying to think if she forgot something.

"My girlfriend." Emma gave her a crooked smile. Regina smirked. She stood up and Emma noticed the change in her eyes. Regina began to slowly untie the lacings to her dress. Emma watched with rapt attention as inch by inch, Regina was revealed. Her dress pooled at her feet and her corset was next to go. Next was her slip, but she turned her back to Emma as the spanse of her back was revealed. Lastly, she shimmied out of her panties and seductively stepped into the tub, rubbing against her girlfriend. With the absolute focus Emma had on Regina, Regina mused that had Emma been a boy, a certain part of her anatomy would be sticking straight up out of the water. But Emma had something better, and with a glance down, Regina saw she was right about Emma's state of arrousal.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Regina asked.

"No, it's better." Emma answered. Regina grinned and kissed Emma. Emma forgot all about her sore muscles and wrapped a leg around Regina's hips to pull her closer. Regina hummed in contentment and ran her hands up and down Emma's body.

"As much as I would love to do this, you still stink." Regina sat up and grabbed the soap. She started to lather it up and scrub Emma's skin. Thirty minutes later, Emma was smelling like roses and honeysuckle, rather than sweat and dirt. Regina wrapped them both in warm, fluffy towels and began to look for their pajamas. However, Emma came up behind her, sans towel, and distracted her for another hour or so.

Regina was fast asleep, all tired out from their activities, but Emma felt wide awake. She didn't know what was keeping her up. She should be exhausted, but it seemed she still had a bit of energy to burn. Realizing she would not sleep anytime soon, Emma got up and went to stand out on the balcony.

From her balcony, Emma could see everything, from the woods surrounding her castle, to the lake behind it. Movement caught her eye and she saw a dark figure down by the lake. Emma squinted, trying to see better in the moonlight. Emma grabbed her spyglass that she always kept on the little table on her balcony and tried to get a better look. The lighting was the problem. Through the glass, Emma could only see a black shape, with a flash of silver at their hand. Perhaps it was an assassin holding a knife? Emma bit her lip and wondered what she should do.

"Emma?" Regina was sitting up in bed. "What are you doing?"

"There's someone down by the lake." Emma answered and looked into the spyglass again. The black shape was gone. Regina pulled on her sheer black robe and joined Emma on the balcony. Up close, the robe hid nothing, but from far away, no one would ever know. Regina looked out towards the lake.

"I don't see anyone." she said.

"They're gone now, but I swore I saw them. I looked right at them." Emma said.

"Then we will send someone down there to check." Regina said, afraid it might be someone there to hurt them. Regina dressed in her nightgown before walking out and ordering a guard to send someone to search the grounds for an intruder. She then shed her nightgown once more and pulled Emma to bed. They laid close, holding the other.

"It'll be alright." Regina whispered. Emma tried to relax. She had Regina. Everything was going to be fine. They fell asleep soon enough.

It was late October. The warm summer days had faded and gave way to the chill of fall. Mulan, Aurora, Regina, and Emma were standing on the front steps of the castle and watched as a white carriage made its way on the dirt road towards the castle. Three of the four stood patiently, while Emma's excitement was evident in the way she bounced in place. Her life was perfect at the moment. She and Regina were lovers, her parents were coming home after being away for nearly two years, and she couldn't wait to tell them about Regina. Regina, her beautiful, loving, sexy girlfriend. She hoped her parents didn't mind.

The white carriage, pulled by lively white horses slowed to a stop and the passengers barely opened the door before Emma ran down the walkway to them.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma ran into her parents' arms. "I missed you so much!"

"Oh, honey. We missed you, too." Snow said as she squeezed Emma.

"You've grown so much!" Charming commented. "Has everything been good here?"

"Yeah, in fact... I want you guys to meet someone." Emma said, pulling them towards the castle.

"Meet someone?" Snow voiced. "Who?"

"Um, well, she's really special to me. Her carriage crashed right here in front of the castle and her mother asked if she could stay here while she recovered while her mother went off on business. She's been with us ever since and I think she might be my true love."

"Really?" Snow asked, excited that her daughter has found her true love. "Who is this girl?"

"Her name is Regina." Emma said. Regina stepped forward from her place behind Mulan and Aurora, who were standing a few feet away. Snow stared at the girl and in one second, she went from happy and excited to furious.

"You!" Snow frowned and unsheathed her husband's sword.

 _Uh oh._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"You know her?" Emma asked, confused.

"Emma, stand back. She's not who she says she is." Snow said, pointing the sword at Regina.

"I already know who she is!" Emma countered.

"Did she tell you she killed my parents?" Snow asked, her face filled with rage.

"I... did you?" Emma looked to Regina with wide eyes. Regina was staring at Snow until a flicker of recognition crossed her face.

"Snow?!"

"She was my mother's handmaid. After my mother died, she married my father, then murdered him. I'd been running from her until I met your father." Snow explained. " _She's_ the reason we had to send you here!"

"I didn't want to." Regina admitted, but Snow wouldn't listen. She was about to swing the sword when Emma stood in between them.

"NO!" The sword stopped just a hair's width from Emma's face, but she didn't flinch. She had Regina's necklace. Nothing could hurt her.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Snow stared at her daughter.

"Mother, just listen to me. I know what Regina has done, but it wasn't her fault. It's her mother's. She wants out of it."

"Emma, just because she says..."

"I believe her." Emma stood firmly in front of Regina. Snow's eyes darted between her daughter and the girl behind her who's eyes misted up.

"Why don't we talk about this over lunch?" Charming intervened. The three women looked at each other and nodded. Explaining everything over lunch would be better. Emma took Regina's hand and they walked into the castle together. Charming put an arm around Snow's shoulders and followed the girls.

The royal family sat around the large dining table and talked over things as they were served their lunch. Regina explained herself, telling them about how she truly wanted out of her mother's schemes.

"If you know magic, too, why can't you just fight back?" Aurora asked.

"I'm not as strong as her. She's had at least a century of practice. Technically, I'm only 65. I don't know as much as her. There's only one person I know who can help me, but that could possibly take years. If I haven't killed Emma by the time of her birthday, Mother will finish the job herself. She's done it before." Regina bowed her head. She hated feeling so hopeless.

"Maybe not. Don't give up hope so soon." Snow said. "There's always a way." Regina looked up in surprise. The woman who was just about to chop her in half is suddenly giving her a pep talk?

"Well, if there was just one spell my Mother didn't know, maybe..." Regina sighed. "I don't know. I just need to learn one thing that could defeat her. But... as bad as she is, it seems... traitorous to even think of hurting her. I mean, she's still my mother."

"You said before there was someone who could help. Who is it?" Charming asked.

"Rumplestiltskin."

The adults all looked at each other in fear. Emma, however, was baffled.

"I don't get it. Who is he?" she asked.

"He's a powerful wizard known for making deals with those who are most desperate, tricking them into thinking he's helping them. Instead, they pay a bigger price than they anticipated and their lives end up worse than before." Regina explained. "Unless you know how to play his games, like my mother does. He taught her magic long before I was born and I'm sure my mother hasn't taught me even a fraction of what she knows. If I could just get him to teach me one spell to stop her... but I have nothing to trade."

"Then don't trade. Just talk to him, see what he would want, and if it's something you're not willing to give up, then walk away." Emma suggested.

"Emma, it's not that simple. He's crafty. He'll rope even the unwilling into striking a bargain." Charming said.

"What? How do you know?" Emma asked.

"Well, before you were born, he took an interest in you." Snow began. "It was odd, but we needed protection against, well..." Snow motioned to Regina. "And all he wanted in return was your name."

"Then maybe I should go?" Emma suggested.

"NO!" Five people said at once.

"Emma, have you not been listening to what we were just saying?" Regina asked.

"Yes. He was interested in me, so maybe he'd be more willing to trade."

"But trade what?" Regina held Emma's hands. "What do you have to trade? He takes no jewels or gold, Emma. He takes what you love most. That could mean we're separated forever, and I can't live with that."

"Emma, you need not worry about this woman." Mulan said. "We know she's coming and we have Regina to spill her mother's dirty tricks. We will keep you safe. You only need to focus on your upcoming birthday."

"She's right," Charming agreed. "We'll take care of this."

"We'll keep you safe, Emma. I promise." Regina said, kissing Emma's hand clasped in hers. Emma's parents noticed the sign of affection and shared a look. Emma stared into Regina's eyes, wanting to fight, to protect her family, but she didn't want to upset them.

"Alright." Emma backed own.

"I wish to speak to your parents about some things. Perhaps, when we're done here, you and I can _enjoy each others' company_." Regina hinted, which made Emma blush. Luckily, her parents couldn't see her reaction.

"I'm going to take a walk." Emma announced and left the room. Regina watched her lover's retreating form before turning to Emma's parents. Snow... who would have thought the energetic little girl Regina had briefly become stepmother to all those years ago, was now grown up and had birthed the love of her life? Regina could see Emma in Snow's eyes and chin, and that uncertain look Snow was giving her now. Regina settled herself in a chair and sighed. One thing she hadn't told Emma of the spell keeping her young was that she _needed_ to drain energy from people to stay young. The longer she went without energy, she began to feel her real age: tired and sore. Emma seemed to give her life. She wasn't as tired as she usually was around the blonde, but eventually, it all caught up with her. If she went for a month or more without energy, the spell would weaken and begin to age her. Three months without energy, and Regina would really look 65. She still had no plan how to get around that, if she planned on being with Emma for the rest of her life.

"Regina?" Snow noticed her fatigue and was concerned for her well being, even if she hadn't completely trusted the girl just yet.

"You've definitely grown, Snow." Regina commented.

"You haven't." Snow replied.

"Snow, please believe me. I truly am sorry for what I did. My mother has been controlling me my entire life. And I was too scared to fight back because she had powerful black magic, and I could only do basic magic. She never taught me more than she wanted me to learn for this very reason. She wanted me to stay her pawn. I have no idea how we can stop her from hurting Emma." Regina sighed. "I gave her a necklace with a protection charm, but I have no idea how effective that will be against my mother."

"But you know her. Isn't there anything we can do?" Snow pleaded.

"I... I have a book on magic. Maybe I can figure out a plan in time." Regina bit her lip. If they were to defeat her mother, they'll need a lot of magic and a LOT of luck.

"Very well." Charming said. "Now, there's one other topic we must talk about: what are your intentions with Emma?" Regina blushed. She didn't expect this talk so soon.

Emma walked along the lake shore, trying to think of a plan. She wasn't about to stand back and let everyone die to protect her. If Regina's mother was as powerful as Regina explained, then they will need some help in defeating her. And aparently, the only one who can help was...

"Over here, dearie."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emma jumped at the voice. She turned and there, sitting upon a low tree branch, was an odd-looking man. He had strange piercing eyes that seemed to bore straight through her and greenish glittering skin. In all honesty, it looked like he mixed glitter and mud and bathed in it.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin, at your service." He made a dramatic bow. "Now how can I help you... Princess Emma."

"You know me?" Emma asked. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, it's not about what I want with you, it's what you want with me. You want to be rid of Cora, don't you?" His grin seriously unnerved Emma.

"Cora... That's Regina's mother. You would help us?" Emma asked.

"For a price... like that lovely necklace of yours." he said, staring at the necklace Regina had given her.

"They said you don't take jewels or gold as payment." Emma said.

"Normally, no, but that," he said, pointing to the necklace. "That is filled with some powerful magic." He made to reach out to the necklace, but Emma stepped back.

"Say I did give you the necklace, you would tell me how to stop Cora?" Emma asked.

"For that necklace, I will." he answered. "Do we have a deal?" Emma put her hand on the necklace. They warned her to never make a deal with this man... but what choice did she have? Hope Regina learned more magic than her mother in three days? At least with Rumpelstiltskin, he had some more insight on Cora and how to stop her. Emma looked back towards the castle, to make sure no one was watching this exchange, then unhooked the necklace and dropped it in his hand.

Rumpelstiltskin looked the necklace over, then made it vanish in a puff of smoke.

"You got your payment, now what do we need to stop Cora?" Emma questioned.

"Not a thing." Rumpelstiltskin answered.

"You said-" Emma started, but Rumpelstiltskin stopped her.

"Cora's strengths are also her weaknesses. She wants power, but a certain kind of power. Have you noticed exactly _who_ her victims are?" he asked.

"Rich kings and royalty?" Emma answered.

"Cora targets mainly the members of the White family line. You see, magic can be obtained in two ways: you learn it, or you're born with it. Cora started with nothing, but she has always been an ambitious woman. She was born a miller's daughter and became the wife of a prince. But she allowed her greed to control her. She always wanted more, and magic helped her achieve that.

"When she first started, she met a man who had tremendous power. He was a king about to marry a princess. They got to know each other, and Cora almost managed to convince him to leave the girl to marry her. With this marriage, not only would she become Queen, but with their combined power, they could conquer any land. The kingdom could expand. But he chose love over power and had Cora banished. She vowed revenge on the family, claiming she would have their power one way or another."

"So it's not just energy to stay young forever, like Regina said. She's taking my family's magic." Emma said, putting the pieces together. "So does that mean I have magic, too?"

"More than you think, dearie. I sense unlimited untapped potential in you." Rumpelstiltskin said. "You'll be quite the force to be reckoned with."

"So, why help me? If you're the one to teach her magic in the first place?" Emma asked the strange man.

"If Cora defeats you, she could be powerful enough to take on me. And if Cora becomes the Dark One... well, you'll be glad to be dead if that happens. So, really, it's in everybody's best interest if she's destroyed."

"But how do I do that? Cora gave Regina until my birthday to drain me and that's in seven days! How am I supposed to destroy her?" Emma asked.

"You have all the power you need, dearie. You just need to unleash it." With that, Rumpelstiltskin disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Emma stood there, soaking in the information. She had powerful magic; magic that Cora wanted. If Regina could just help her unlock it...

"Emma?" Emma turned and saw Regina. She had so much to tell her, but Regina's eyes immediately flicked to Emma's neck. "Where's your necklace?"

"Regina, I-"

"Emma, you know my mother's coming in seven days! Why would you take your necklace off?!" Regina's look of confusion suddenly changed to understanding and shock. "You made a deal with him, didn't you?"

"I know you told me not to, but-"

"For good reason! Emma, that necklace may have been your only defense against Mother! Without it... I cannot lose you, Emma. If I did, I couldn't live with myself."

"But that's the thing. I think I know how to stop Cora." Emma explained what Rumpelstiltskin told her.

"You... you have magic?" Regina asked. "Of course. That explains..."

"Explains what?" Emma asked, confused.

"I cannot go too long without draining energy or I will age rapidly. But when I'm around you, I don't feel so tired. I feel energized and like I did before the spell. I thought it was just because I enjoy being around you, but I must have been feeling your magic. It's incredibly powerful if it can fuel the spell without having to do anything but be next to you."

"So... I just need to learn magic and we will defeat your mother." Emma said.

"Emma, it's not that simple. Magic takes time. I can't possibly teach you enough magic in seven days." Regina said.

"We could try. Regina, all we can do now is try. If magic fails, I still have my physical training." Emma held her love's hands in hers.

"Very well. The very first rule you should remember is that magic is emotion. Certain spells require you to focus on one emotion and channel that emotion into energy. For example, fire requires you to channel your anger, but fear will cause a spell to go awry. You must always keep fear out and focus on the spell."

Regina and Emma practiced for hours, starting with minor teleportation of small objects. Emma was a natural and Regina wondered how she never knew Emma had magic in the first place. Emma's magic was strong, if a bit raw. Within a few tries, Emma practically mastered each lesson.

"What next?" Emma asked.

"We rest. You shouldn't use too much magic, especially when you're first starting out." Regina explained.

"Just one more lesson? Please, Gina?" Emma gave Regina her best puppy-eyed look.

"I don't want to wear you out too much, my dear." Regina said.

"Just one more and we'll rest." Emma pleaded.

"Fine. Just one." Regina placed small stones in a circle ten feet away from Emma. "Try to teleport yourself into the circle. Concentrate on your whole body, don't forget to bring an arm or a leg with you. Now..." There was a puff of pale blue smoke and the girls weren't in the woods by the lake, but in Emma's room. Regina blinked.

"I said the circle, Emma." Regina tried to be firm, but the goofy smile Emma gave her was beyond adorable.

"I wanted to be here more." Emma pulled Regina closer and leaned her forehead against Regina's. "And you said we had to rest. What better way to rest than between your-"

"Emma!" Snow's voice calling for her made the two girls jump apart. Regina was reminded suddenly of when Snow was younger. She always seemed to be popping up at the most inconvenient moments. It seemed things never changed.

"Oh, there you are!" Snow said as she entered Emma's room. "I wanted to speak to you about the party. With Cora planning to attack, maybe we shouldn't have a party this year."

"No! You promised!" Emma felt heartbroken. Even with the threat of Cora, she would let nothing come between a chance to be with people her own age for once.

"Snow, if you cancel Emma's party, my mother will know I betrayed her. We need every advantage we can get. Besides, I know how excited Emma was to finally have a party with her friends." Regina stated.

"Very well." Snow relinquished. "Then we have to talk about your gowns..."

Party planning with Snow, practicing magic with Regina, and sword fighting lessons with David had Emma super busy all week. By bedtime, Emma was exhausted and practically fell asleep the second she hit the pillow. On the last night before the party, Emma and Regina laid together in Emma's bed. It was a mere twelve hours until the party and Reging couldn't stop shaking. It was one thing to plan against her mother, but when it came down to it, would she be able to? Was Emma's magic strong enough? What if something went wrong? If Emma got hurt, Regina wouldn't be able to live with herself. She wasn't afraid of death, but she was afraid of a life without Emma. She'd rather follow Emma in death than continue on without her.

"It's going to be alright, Regina." Emma said, holding her love closer.

"You don't know that." Regina whispered back. "So much can go wrong. And in case it does, I don't want to live without doing something important to me." Regina sat up and pulled Emma with her.

"There is a false stone in the floor under your bed. Inside is a gift I meant to give to Anna, but now I want you to have it." Emma, curious, took the candle beside her bed and put it on the floor to give her some light. She then shimmied under and felt around. Just as Regina promised, one of the stones felt different. Emma pried it up and found a small box inside. She replaced the false stone and crawled out from under the bed. She put the candle back on the bedside table and sat upon her bed. She carefully opened the box and found a delicate gold ring with a sparking white diamond. Regina took the ring and held Emma's hand.

"Emma, will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emma's eyes widened and her heart sped up. Regina was proposing? Despite the abruptness of the question, there was only one answer.

"Yes." Regina's eyes filled with tears and they met in a kiss. When they parted, Regina slid the ring onto Emma's finger.

Emma held her close, peppering her face with kisses. Regina reciprocated by kissing Emma's lips. The kiss was so full of love, it was almost overwhelming.

Emma helped Regina out of her nightgown and Regina did the same to Emma. If there was even the smallest chance this was their last night together, they wanted to make the most of it. They made love like it was their first time - their touches were gentle and loving, their kisses full of passion. In that moment, they knew nothing but the heat of their love's skin, the taste of their lips, the feel of their arousal. And when they came, they came together in a wave of pure magic. It was the most amazing thing Regina had ever experienced and she began to tear up. She couldn't believe such a thing had been kept from her all her life. Why would her mother think this was weakness? Because right now, Regina felt she could take on the world. She would do anything for Emma.

The two girls redressed and held each other as close as they could get. Regina couldn't stop sobbing, still afraid that everything would be taken from her. Emma did her best to calm her love. She must have cried herself to sleep because the next thing she knew, it was morning.

Regina buried her face in Emma's chest. She just wanted this moment to last forever. She couldn't stand thinking of what was to come. Unfortunately, she didn't have a choice, as the door slammed open and a brunette woman in a red cape burst in.

"Good morning, sunshine!" she yelled out happily. Regina froze, embarrassed that she was caught sleeping in Emma's bed, even if they were both fully dressed. Emma, however, just grumbled and held Regina closer.

"Come on, pup! Up and at 'em! You have a castle full of friends to wish you a happy birthday!" Emma's eyes shot open. She was nineteen today! Then she realized who was in her room.

"Ruby!" Emma launched herself at the woman.

"Happy Birthday, pup." Ruby hugged Emma. "So, are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

"Oh! Uh... Ruby, this is Regina. Please don't tell my mom she was in here. She doesn't know we're this close..." Emma bit her lip, a habit she had picked up from Regina.

"Emma Swan, you have all the tact of a rampaging bull. I'm sure the whole castle knows how close you two are." Ruby laughed at the bright red blush that spread across both girls' faces. "Come on, get dressed you two. Then I can introduce you to _my_ girlfriend." Ruby walked out the door.

"Wait, really?" Emma called after her. Ruby had been a lone wolf, so to speak, all Emma's life. To hear her godmother finally found someone excited Emma greatly. She looked back to Regina, who was looking at her with an amused smirk.

"What?"

"Your middle name is Swan?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Shut it. My mom likes birds..." Regina laughed and pulled Emma closer to her so she could give her a kiss.

"So who was that? Family friend?" Regina asked.

"My godmother." Emma answered. "Why? Were you getting jealous?" Regina playfully smacked Emma's arm.

"No, I just want to know you and your family. I want to be part of it. Especially if we are to marry. Plus, your godmother is right. We need to get dressed and keep an eye out for my mother." Regina said. She kissed Emma's cheek and went back to her own room, so they could dress in their new gowns. Snow had shown Regina kindness and had a gown made for Regina, as well as Emma.

This party, as it was close to All Hallow's Eve, was a costume party. Emma admired her dress. It was a soft white and resembled swan feathers, like her name. She had to be helped into the thing, but once it was on, it fit like a glove. She was excited about this day. There was a charge in the air, one Emma now recognized. Her adrenaline mixed with her magic and electrified the air. She took a calming breath, needing to keep her magic under wraps until she encountered Cora. Pushing such thoughts from her mind, she exited her room to find Regina waiting for her.

Regina's dress was gorgeous. Snow seemed to have had some influence on the dress, as it greatly resembled a peacock. The dress itself was a myriad of blues, greens, and purples. It had a high collar of peacock feathers that framed her head. A simple gold tiara sat upon her dark hair, which was braided and hung over one shoulder.

"You look beautiful." Emma said, completely entranced by Regina.

"So do you." Regina said.

"There you two are!" Aurora said. She hugged Emma, as did Mulan. "Happy Birthday, Emma."

"Thank you. I hope you know how grateful I am you two are in my life." Emma said.

"We know. We're grateful as well." Mulan answered.

"Emma, your friends are waiting downstairs. Go greet them before Pinnocchio eats all the food." Aurora prompted.

"He's here?" Emma asked excitedly. She grabbed Regina's hand and they ran downstairs. Snow and David met them at the bottom of the stairs. They both hugged Emma as well and wished her a happy birthday, though the threat of Regina's mother was never far from their minds.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you." Emma said.

"What is it?" Snow asked.

"Well, Regina and I-" Emma held Regina's hand and Snow spotted the ring.

"Emma? Are you...?" Snow was speechless.

"Regina asked me to marry her. And I said yes." Snow's eyes watered up. Emma was uneasy at first, but when Snow pulled them both into a tight hug, Emma knew it was happy tears. David joined in the hug and Emma knew everything would turn out alright. She was engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world, her parents supported them, and if Cora could be defeated, there would be no reason for Emma's parents to be separated from her. They could all be a family, together.

The hug ended and Snow was still crying her happy tears and squealing something that sounded like "My baby found her true love."

"I'll calm your mother down. Go enjoy your birthday." David said. Emma kissed her parents on the cheek and left with Regina to the dining room.

Breakfast with all her childhood friends was one of her birthday gifts. Pinnochio was there, as was Princess Abigail's daughter Aurelia, Belle's daughter Eloise, Ariel's daughter Melody, Lily, Ruby and her new girlfriend Dorothy, and Alexandra - no, _Alexander_ ; he had revealed he felt more himself as a boy and wanted to be treated as such. They all got along well with Regina, which made Emma happy.

As the day went on, more guests arrived and just past lunch, the real party started. Every minute that went by had Regina feeling more and more anxious. Dinner had come and gone and there was still no sign of Cora. By now, Regina was as skittish as a cat. Emma pulled her into an adjacent room and tried to calm her down.

"It's going to be okay, Regina." Emma said. "We can do this."

"Emma, marry me." Regina rushed.

"I will. I said yes, remember?"

"No, I mean right now. I can't risk waiting. If something goes wrong tonight, I will regret not doing this, so... Emma, will you take me as your wife? To love me forever, even beyond death?"

"I do." Emma answered. "And will you, Regina, take me as your wife, to love forever, until we're graying old ladies because we're definitely not dying tonight?" Regina smiled at Emma's never-ending hope.

"I do." Regina answered.

"Good. Because I'm telling the truth. We're going to win and live a very very very long time." Emma stated.

"You don't know that." Regina said.

"I do. Want to know how?" Regina nodded. "I had a dream last night. And in that dream, there was you, me, and a little baby boy. We're going to get married for real and have a little prince to love and take care of. He's going to be smart like you, I know it. Just trust me, Gina." Regina trusted Emma, but she was still so scared. She broke down and cried in Emma's arms.

"Didn't I tell you love was weakness, Regina? When are you ever going to learn?" The girls jumped and turned towards the voice. Regina's mother stood there, blocking the door.

"Mother."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The woman Emma had seen in Regina's mirror was much more intimidating in person.

"Mother, please don't." Regina pleaded.

"You're a disappointment, Regina." Cora stated. "I'd hoped you'd learned your lesson on letting something as trivial as 'love' get in the way, but it's obvious you haven't." Cora waved her hand and sent Regina flying across the room, into the wall. The wall seemed to come alive and wrap stony tendrils around Regina.

"Emma!" Emma surged forward, swinging her sword. Cora made it desolve into nothing without so much as batting an eye.

"Really, dear? Did you really think that would stop me?" Cora shot her hand out and through Emma's chest. It was painful, feeling her hand gripping her heart.

"Mother, please, no!" Regina screamed from her place against the wall.

"I told you, Regina. Love is weakness. Now it's time you learned your lesson." Cora tugged, but Emma's heart wouldn't budge. She tugged and tugged, but Emma's heart stayed in place.

"You're wrong," Emma said, her voice strained with the pain of Cora's hand in her chest. "Love is strength." A white light eminated from Emma's chest and shot out, knocking Cora off her feet. The blast weakened the hold on Regina, who grabbed Emma's hand and teleported out of there.

They ended up by the lake.

"Emma, there's something I didn't tell you before." Regina rushed. "That box we found in the ship- it's my mother's heart. If we have her heart, we can control her. You need to go down there and get it. I'll hold her off."

"No, you go. She's after me, and I don't know the spell you used." Emma countered.

"Emma, no. You go, I'll hold her off." Regina replied.

"How about," a male voice said. "I kill you both and take the heart for myself?" A man stepped out from behind the trees. He had on a long, black leather coat and had a hook in place of a left hand. He was the man who she'd seen in her dream, the pirate. Emma knew she could take him.

"Regina, you go. I'll take care of him." Emma materialized her sword without really realizing it. Regina ran past the pirate to jump into the lake. Emma and the pirate circled each other before their swords clashed and clanged.

"Good form," he said, "but not good enough." He knocked her back and to the ground. Both his sword and his hook slid down her own sword as he pinned her to the ground.

"Normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back," he leered. "But you've left me with no choice. A bit of advice, when I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it." Emma brought up a pulse of magic that, along with her own strength, pushed the man off. Emma regained her footing and held her stance. The pirate stood up and attacked again.

Regina, meanwhile, swam through the dark lake water. She's transformed her gown to a fish tail once again and tried to remember where the ship was. if she could find the box with her mother's heart, they could win. She didn't want it to come to this, crushing her mother's heart, but she would do anything to guarantee Emma was safe. Regina sent small pulses of magic, much like a radar, instead of using light so she wouldn't be spotted in the water. Soon, Regina found the soft glow of the box.

"There you are." Regina said. She picked up the box and went to swim back to Emma. Along the way, the underwater plants seemed to have grown, as Regina kept getting tangled in them. They wrapped around her arms, her waist, her neck. Cora appeared before her, unaffected by the water.

"Give that to me, Regina." Cora demanded. Regina teleported it away. "You disappoint me, Regina." Cora waved her hand, removing the spell Regina had on herself and disappeared. Regina choked on the water still in her lungs. Her heavy gown dragged her down to the bottom. In one last attempt to save herself, Regina focused all her magic on one thing and disappeared. She had no way of knowing if it worked since she passed out immediately.

Emma and the pirate dueled harshly, both about equal in skill. Emma, however, was close to tiring out them there was a pop and there was the box. The pirate pushed Emma back.

"I'll take that." he said. He reached for the box when Emma punched him square in the face. He passed out, and Emma snatched up the box. Now that she had better control of her magic, Emma could feel the magic eminating from the thing. It was eerie, a different sort of magic than what Regina taught her.

"You two will stop being petulant children and give me my heart." Cora demanded, appearing in a cloud of indigo. Emma opened her mouth to deny her order when Regina, sopping wet and unconscious, appeared right in Emma's arms.

"Regina!"

"So she made it out." Cora commented, unimpressed. Emma harnessed her power and teleported Regina and her back to the castle.

"Emma!" Snow jumped at the sudden appearance.

"We have Cora's heart." Emma explained. "But Regina-" Emma placed Regina down. What happened? Emma didn't know how to save her.

"Let me." David sat beside Regina and started to push down on her chest rhythmically. The action caused Regina to choke and cough out water from her lungs.

"Di-" *cough* "Did you get it?" Regina rasped.

"Yes, I got it." Emma pulled some lake plants out of Regina's hair. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"You need to take her heart. You can cont-" There was a shockwave of magic that knocked everyone down. In the middle of that shockwave stood Cora.

"You two have worn down my last nerve." Cora said. A wind whirled through the ballroom and sucked the air out of all the guests' lungs. Everyone gasped for breath, and Cora didn't even bat an eyelash. She was staring straight at Emma.

Emma had to do something. She felt her magic surge up and a flash of light shot towards Cora. It hit her and the whirlwind slowed, but didn't stop. Everyone was choking. Her friends, her family... Regina's hand found hers and the magic doubled. A blinding light shot forwards and Cora was launched back. Her concentration was broken and everyone could breathe again. People started to clear the ballroom, not wanting to get in Cora's way.

All who were left were Snow, David, Emma, Regina, and Mulan. Emma and Regina stood up, holding hands. Regina held her mother's heart in her free hand. Cora pushed herself up and faced her daughter.

"Regina, I know you can feel how powerful she is. Imagine how it will feel when that power is under your own skin. Give me my heart, Regina. Take her powers and we will be unstoppable."

"I don't want to be unstoppable." Regina replied. "I want love."

"Love is weakness." Cora hissed.

"No, love is more powerful than anything." Regina said. "When I'm surrounded by Emma's love, I didn't need to steal her energy. Her love alone fueled the spell better than all the people you've killed combined. I'm not going to lose her because of your greed."

"Regina!' Cora was furious. "Hand over my heart now!"

"No!" Regina squeezed. Cora's eyes widened and she doubled over in pain. "Forgive me, for I could not stay away from my love." Regina squeezed and soon, dust slipped through her fingers. Cora dropped dead, her body disintegrating into dust itself and being blown away by some strange wind.

Emma sighed in relief that Cora was no longer a problem, but her relief soon turned to worry and she felt Regina shaking. Regina sat in shock. She killed her mother. Yes, Cora was overbearing to an extreme and she killed Regina's first love, but she was still her mother. Emma wrapped her arms around her and held her close, not minding the fact Regina was still soaked.

"I'll take Regina to bed." Emma said before teleporting upstairs. . Emma swayed the second they appeared in her room.

"Too much magic." Regina muttered softly. Emma took a second to recharge then gave all her attention to Regina.

"Bath?" Emma asked. Regina nodded, now shaking more from the cold. Emma quickly drew a hot bath for Regina, then helped her out of the soaked gown. Regina sighed once her whole body was enveloped in the warm water. It had been such an exhausting day, physically and emotionally. She had freed herself from her mother's power and saved Emma's family. And gotten engaged to the love of her life.

Said love was now stripping out of her own gown and joined Regina in the warm water. Regina leaned against Emma, who wrapped her arms around her. There they stayed until the water began to turn cold and Regina was starting to doze off. Emma helped her out of the tub then, quickly drying them off and snuggling under the comforters. Finally, Regina fell fast asleep.

All day, Regina had worried. After she killed her mother, she was destraught. Now, she finally looked peaceful. As Emma caught sight of her ring glittering in the moonlight, she realized that this would be part of her daily life, watching Regina's beautiful face smooth out as she slept. She would wake every morning to her gorgeous smile.

Emma yawned and her eyes drooped as the weight of their crazy day began to take its toll. Emma closed her eyes and finally fell asleep. That night, as the two girls slept close together, they shared a dream. In this dream, Emma and Regina sat on a blanket that was laid out in a grassy field. Their infant son sat between them, playing with his toys and figuring out if they made good snacks. They didn't. Regina smiled at her son and then her wife. It was perfect. Their life together was perfect.

Their son tired of his toy soldiers and tried to climb into his mother's lap. Regina picked him up and held him close. He rubbed his face into her chest then began to nod off.

"It's getting close to someone's naptime." Regina commented.

"Yeah, let's go back." Emma agreed. Emma packed up their things as Regina carried their son back to their castle, the very castle they met in all those years ago. It had been a gift from Emma's parents, as they had no reason to live there any longer, seeing as Cora was gone. But Emma loved it, especially now that her friends could make regular visits.

Up in their son's nursery, Regina put the baby in his crib, all the while singing a soothing lullaby. Emma watched the scene. Henry - that was their son's name, after Regina's father - looked so much like Regina, from his brown hair to the way he fell asleep. But there was a hint of Emma in the way he smiled and the green flecks in his hazel eyes. Yes, this was simply perfect.

Regina and Emma shared a look the second they were awake. Regina smiled, the first one in a week. Emma had been right, their future was bright and hopeful. They would be together for a very long time...


	10. Chapter 10

Regina hadn't been this nervous in a very long time. She was waiting for her cue to enter the large chapel. She had peeked through the massive double doors at the gathered crowd and felt a pang of sadness that there was no one there for her. Everyone was here because they were friends of the White Kingdom, wanting to support their young princess on one of the most important days of her life. Regina, however, had no one. Once upon a time, she imagined her father giving her away at her wedding. She imagined wearing a beautiful white dress, much like the one she wore now, and her parents there to support her. But now, after suffering through nearly 50 years of her mother's curse, after murdering royals for money and magic, she had no one.

"I hope those are tears of happiness." someone commented. Regina turned to find Emma's father smiling at her, holding out a handkerchief.

"Sorry." Regina apologized, accepting the handkerchief and dabbing at her eyes. "It's just... I wish my father were here. All these people are here for Emma, and I have no one." David held one of Regina's hands in his.

"They're here for you, too. You met most of them at Emma's birthday and I know you got along with them. They're here for you just as much as Emma." David said. Regina smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered, dabbing at her eyes again.

"No problem." David said. "Now, are you ready? It's almost time." Regina nodded. She took a deep, calming breath as the music started up inside the chapel and the doors opened, revealing Regina and David. Everyone's eyes were on her, but the only one she had eyes for was Emma, who looked stunned.

Emma was breathless. Regina looked so beautiful! The white dress was all satin, with silver embroidery all around the bodice and full skirt. The white lace veil contrasted with Regina's dark hair, and the small tiara topped the look off beautifully. Regina was equally breathless, seeing Emma for the first time in 24 hours. Emma wore a simple white satin dress with a slimmer skirt than Regina's. The cut of the bodice at the neckline and along the bottom was cut in such a way that resembled lily petals or feathers. Emma wore a gold crown atop her head and instead of a veil, she had small flowers pinned into her hair - her mother's touch, Regina guessed.

Regina made it to the end of the aisle and David handed Regina's hand to Emma. Emma laced her fingers through Regina's and smiled.

"You look beautiful." Emma said.

"So do you." Regina smiled back.

The ceremony went by perfectly. It was everything Regina ever wanted, to be with her True Love forever without anyone's interference. It was like a weight had been lifted from her body and she was floating, through their kiss, their first dance, cutting the cake... Until it was time for their wedding night. Some chambers in the castle had been set up for them. It was a suite, most likely built for visiting royalty, with a sitting room, bedroom, and a bathroom bigger than Emma's and Regina's rooms combined. But tonight it was fixed up with rose petals and silky sheets on the bed. Emma carried Regina across the threshold, her training coming in handy what with the added weight of Regina's gown, though she did almost trip on her own.

When Emma set Regina down on solid ground, there was a silent pause from both of them.

"So..." Emma began. "What do you want to do now? I mean, this is usually the part when we... but we already did that... multiple times... so..." Regina giggled at Emma's nervous rambling.

"I know we already had our first time already, but I do want this to be just as special." Regina said. "I'm thinking... we get out of these confining dresses, have a hot bath and enjoy those chocolate drinks you love so much out on the balcony?"

"Sounds perfect." Emma smiled.

* * *

Emma closed her eyes and delighted in the feel of the cool night air on her heated skin. She had skipped changing into pajamas and instead stayed in her robe as she sipped from her mug of hot chocolate. This was certainly a day to remember. She was finally married to Regina! After everything they've been through, it all paid off in the end.

Emma sensed a presence behind her and wasn't surprised at all when olive-toned arms wrapped themselves around Emma's waist. Plump lips then began to tease the back of Emma's neck. Emma's body responded immediately, as it always did when Regina touched her. Her heart beat faster, her breathing increased, and she became very hot between her legs. Regina ran her fingers through damp blonde locks, trying to get access to more of Emma's pale neck. Her free hand ran up from Emma's waist to cup her breast through her robe. Regina continued her worship to the skin of Emma's neck, licking and kissing and nipping at the pale skin.

Emma turned her head and their lips met in a loving, but no less sensual kiss. It was amazing how worked up Regina could get her just by a simple kiss, because by the time they parted for air, Emma was panting and sweating. Regina's hands were everywhere, running up and down Emma's body, lighting her inner fire with every sweep. Their kissing continued and when they parted for air once more, Emma was more than ready for the next step. She was panting, wet, and her nipples were rock hard and poking through her robe.

Regina took Emma's mug and set it on a nearby table, then played with the ties that held Emma's robe closed. Emma tried to grab her hands and divest herself of the robe at once, but Regina slapped her hands away.

"This is not to be rushed, my Love." Regina whispered seductively in Emma's ear. "I want this moment to be remembered, even when we are old and gray and the rest of the world has faded away." Regina teased Emma with her sweeping touches and playing with the tie to the robe until Emma felt she would explode from anticipation. Finally, Regina took pity on her and pulled the tie open and dropped the robe from Emma's shoulders.

Now that her robe was gone, Emma could properly feel Regina's breasts against her back, the coolness of the air, and exactly how wet she currently was. Regina's skilled fingers massaged Emma's breasts, pulling and pinching the rosy pink nipples.

"You know," Regina started, "I've had this fantasy since the day we met." With Regina's hot breath at her neck and her hands working miracles, Emma began to get impatient. She ground her hips back into Regina's and they both moaned softly at the contact. But Regina continued her massaging, rolling a nipple between her fingers. One hand lightly scratched its way down and into the fluff between Emma's legs. Instead of dipping her fingers into her slit like Emma wanted, Regina played with the hair down there, tugging and stroking and basically driving Emma insane.

"Regina." Emma begged. Regina swiped a finger through Emma's slit and found her absolutely dripping.

"So wet. You're almost ready, my Love." Almost? If Emma got any wetter, the balcony would turn into a waterfall. Regina pulled back and it was then Emma realized she was naked as the day she was born out on her balcony. She thanked whoever may be listening that their balcony was high up and hidden by the tall pines below. Regina's hands returned, pushing the top of Emma's back softly, positioning her so that Emma rested on the balcony railing, leaving her bent over for Regina's play.

Regina ran her hands up and down Emma's back, scratching lightly. Regina wanted to feel every inch of Emma's skin, never mind that she's done it many times before. It was a feeling she would never tire of, the feel of Emma's smooth skin, the ripple of the developing muscles beneath. Her favorite part was Emma's stomach. Regina's was soft, yet flat, but Emma's was defined with muscles. Regina loved running her hands over the hard plane and feeling her muscles jump at the contact. Just as it was doing now. Regina's hands roamed up Emma's stomach and squeezed her breasts again. Emma's hips began to wiggle and Regina knew Emma was becoming desperate. Regina held Emma's hips and ground her core against Emma's bottom. Emma pushed back, encouraging the contact. But Regina wouldn't give in that easily. She pushed her forward again, squeezing Emma's bottom in apology.

Emma couldn't take the teasing anymore and turned around, finally taking in the sight of her wife in the light of the moon and whatever candlelight leaked out from the open balcony doors. As beautiful as ever, Regina seriously looked like a goddess in that moment. A goddess with a wicked side. Regina gave Emma that little smirk that told Emma she was in for the ride of her life. Regina guided Emma to the fainting couch that was laid out on the balcony and pushed Emma down onto it. Emma laid down and watched as Regina removed her nightgown in a slow striptease. White linen dropped from olive skin and before long, she was just as naked as Emma.

Regina straddled Emma's stomach, the heat and wetness of Regina's core teasing Emma more than ever. Instead of moving against Emma, Regina reached over and poured out a glass of water for Emma.

"Drink, for we have a long night ahead of us." Regina said, offering Emma the glass. Emma drank like she'd been living years in a desert. Regina took her glass from her when she finished and set it on the nearby table. Regina squeezed in next to Emma, back to running her hands over the defined muscles there. They were on their sides, breasts pressed together and legs tangled. Regina ran her hands up between them, from belly to breasts, then around to her back and down to her butt. Over and over, Emma thought she would combust if Regina didn't touch her then and there. Thankfully, Regina took pity on her and ran her fingers over the place Emma needed it most.

Regina wiggled lower so her face was level with Emma's breasts and sucked a nipple into her mouth, all the while running her fingers up and down Emma's slit. Regina alternated between suckling Emma's nipple like an infant, to flicking it with her tongue. Emma couldn't leave Regina to do all the work, so she reached down and played with the brunette's breasts. Regina's moan resonated through Emma's own chest as Regina refused to part from Emma's nipple. Regina's fingers began to rub at Emma's clit and Emma thrust her hips to match Regina's rhythm. Regina detached from Emma completely and looked at her handiwork. Emma's legs were splayed open, her labia swollen and glistening with arousal. Emma had left a patch of curly blonde hair above her nether region, but left the lips bare and smooth. Easier for doing what Regina was about to do.

"Now you are ready, dear." Regina said. She adjusted her position and dipped her head down between Emma's thighs. Emma couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as Regina's lips sucked kisses up and down Emma's inner thighs, from her knees to just beside her core. When Emma's inner thighs were covered in little love bites, Regina locked eyes with Emma. Regina seductively licked across her lips and flicked her tongue out, just catching Emma's clit. Emma's hips jerked up, wanting more contact.

Regina flicked and sucked at Emma's folds, building the princess higher and higher. Emma's legs rested on Regina's shoulders, pale hands threaded through dark hair, encouraging Regina to keep doing what she was doing, even though Emma's muscles were twitching up a storm and begging Regina for her release. All senses were out the window as Emma panted and moaned loudly, not caring who heard her. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, Regina stopped. She waited a few seconds for Emma to cool off a bit before roughly sucking Emma's clit into her mouth and two fingers slipped into her sex. Emma thrusted her hips in time to Regina's fingers as the pressure continued to build. Regina could feel Emma's hot velvety walls begin to clench and gave one last flick to her clit. That sent Emma right over the edge, the princess crying out in ecstasy. Regina gave softer licks, cleaning up Emma's come and feeling the small tremors that continued to quake through her.

With Emma still and sated, Regina pulled her fingers out of Emma and sucked them clean. She wiped away the cum from her face and poured her wife another glass of water. Regina had to help Emma drink it this time, as Emma's hands were shaking and she had no strength left.

"Drink up, my dear. We are far from done yet." Regina said. Emma smiled. If that was just the beginning, she couldn't wait for the grand finale.

After watching and feeling Emma's mind-blowing orgasm, Regina's sex was puffed and throbbing for her turn. She straddled Emma's own sex, their heat and wetness intermingling as Regina rubbed herself against Emma's pubic bone. She slowed to a stop when a thought struck her.

"Emma, I want your baby. I want you to spill your hot seed into me and get me pregnant." Emma suddenly felt hotter after hearing Regina's confession.

"Don't I need, you know, different parts to do that?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I can give it to you, if you want. Temporarily, of course." Regina said. Emma nodded.

"Let's do it."

Regina brought up her magic, waving her hand over Emma's crotch. Emma watched her clit grow out, transforming into something quite different than what she was used to, and her labia growing bigger and rounder until Emma could feel the weight of them between her legs. Emma was now equipped like a man, exactly what she needed to start their family.

Regina didn't need to give Emma much stimulation to get her new appendage to stand at attention. Just the sight of her wife, naked in the moonlight, was enough to get the blood rushing down to it. Regina wrapped a warm hand around it and immediately, Emma's hips jumped. It was more sensitive than she imagined! Regina pumped her fist up and down the shaft, making sure Emma stayed rock hard and driving her wife crazy.

Finally, Regina guided the tip to her hot core and slowly sank down on it. Emma moaned loudly. She could feel the entirety of Regina's slick core, the hot velvety walls gripping her dick snugly. It was sooooooo much better than using her fingers! Emma dug her fingers into Regina's hips as her wife began to rock back and forth. Emma watched her dick disappear into Regina, only to come out coated in her wetness. It was hypnotizing, watching the place where they were joined, watching Regina move her hips rhythmically, slowly going faster and rougher. Once again, the pressure began to build and Emma tried her best to hold it back, to allow Regina to come first. So Emma reached down between them and rubbed her thumb over and around Regina's clit. Her face flushed and sweaty from her rocking, Regina closed her eyes, back bowing and moaning her pleasure as Emma built up Regina's pleasure.

Emma used her free hand to pinch and pull Regina's nipples and all the sensations combined - her breasts bouncing with every thrust, Emma's thumb on her clit and her fingers pinching her nipples, the hot dick inside her... - it all got to Regina and she came hard, screaming Emma's name. Likewise, with Regina's cunt squeezing her dick, Emma came as well, squirting semen straight into her wife. It was a strange sensation, but Emma didn't give it a second thought when Regina freed herself from Emma's now slightly limp penis and laid on top of her. They laid that way for a while, Regina listening to the beat of Emma's heart.

"So..." Emma spoke up after a while. "Think it worked?" Regina smiled.

"I hope so. But even if it didn't, we could try again. And again, and again..." Despite it being worn out, Regina could feel Emma's dick jump at her words.

"I love you." Regina whispered.

"I love you, too." Emma said. "Switch places with me. Because if I'm correct, you gave me two orgasms already and I want to even the scores." Emma flipped them over so Regina was lying back on the couch. Regina's eyes were practically black with lust, seeing her wife loom over her with that impressive appendage hanging between her legs. Emma sat straddling Regina's hips, her penis laying atop Regina's belly. It was strangely nonchalant and yet arousing at the same time. Emma ran her hands up and down Regina's skin, much like Regina did to her. Emma then leaned down and captured her wife's lips in a passionate kiss. The dick was sandwiched between them and Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, feeling the member against her core. Emma wiggled out from Regina's grip and sucked Regina's nipple into her mouth.

After paying special attention to Regina's breasts, Emma kissed her way down to Regina's ridiculously drenched sex. Her labia were coated in not only her wetness, but Emma's cum as well. Emma did what any good wife would do and cleaned her up... with her tongue.

All night, they went at it until dawn started to break, shedding pale light on the two exhausted lovers. Birds were already chirping, causing Regina to hide her face in Emma's chest. Regina always hated birds, especially when they woke her up with their 5 AM chirping.

"Want something to eat, or do you want to pass out for eight hours?" Emma asked. Regina mumbled her reply and Emma knew it was the latter. Emma sat up and picked her wife up into her arms. She took her over to the massive bed and sat her down. Regina burrowed deep into the blankets while Emma went to close the balcony doors and drew the curtains closed. The second Emma neared the bed, a hand shot out and pulled Emma under the blankets, where Regina latched onto her wife like an octopus drowning a diver. Emma laid back and fell asleep as fast as Regina did.

Being with Regina, falling asleep and waking up with her, loving her... Emma would never tire of it. Never. Today was the first step into their Happy Ending, with any more memorable moments along the way.

* * *

 **A.N.: And it's done! I just had to end the story with a bang... so to speak ;)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. I won't lie, this story took at least a year to write, mostly because I had terrible internet connection and couldn't look up what I needed for the story, then I had to actually finish a version of Carmilla that didn't have me running to the dictionary every other word. But I hope it was worth the wait**


End file.
